


Devils in a Box

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Hagrid wants to save them all.





	Devils in a Box

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \- J.K. Rowling owns them
> 
> **Timeline** – Set early book 2.
> 
> **Author’s Note** – written for Laurose8 on LJ’s comment_fic

XXX

Hagrid cooed to his two new acquisitions who were busy running round and round in the large crate he’d fixed up for them. The racket they made might be too much for some to handle, so it was a good thing that his home had no neighbors. He tossed some chunks of meat into the crate as Fang watched on ever hopeful.

“Aren’t you the most amazing wee beasties?” He smiled broadly tossing in more meat. He flipped a hunk to Fang who gobbled it quickly.

A knock on the door made Fang jump; such a scaredy-cat. Hagrid opened the door, without bothering to try and hide his latest pets. Dumbledore knew and approved of them. Three young faces stared up at him. It was hard to think Harry, Hermione and Ron were already in their second year. It seemed like no time at all since they first arrived on the train. 

“Hi, Hagrid. We had a free period and wanted to pay a visit,” Harry said brightly but Hagrid heard Hermione muttering something about using this time to study.

“Come in. I have tea in the pot, if you want some,” he said but the kids didn’t take him up on it. 

Ron went to give Fang a scratch but as he neared the crate the duo inside sounded off. Ron stumbled back, eyes wide. “Hagrid, what do you have _now_?”

“Tasmanian Devils,” he said.

Hermione blinked. “Really? That seems so… tame.”

Hagrid raised his bushy eyebrows at her. “How so?”

“You usually like the dangerous magical beasts,” she replied.

“Or hideous spiders,” Ron muttered.

“To be fair, the devils are a little bit dangerous,” Harry added. 

Hagrid walked over and put his hand on the crate. The devils whirled around screaming. “Aren’t they cute, with that little white stripe?”

“Mostly they’re a lot of teeth,” Ron replied.

“I’ve always been interested in Australian animals. Fascinating creatures, magical and non,” he said, thinking on all the amazing animals down under. “I’d love to some quolls too, maybe a platypus. Did you know it’s actually a venomous mammal, but I can’t just put it in the waters around the school?” Hagrid sighed. “Not to mention a Bunyip or a Yowie. I would love to have a Bunyip.”

The trio nodded at him but had a look in their eyes that suggested he might be out of his mind.

“Anyhow, the Tassie Devils are getting sick in droves,” Hagrid said. “I said to Dumbledore, wouldn’t it be nice if magic could help them, so he approved me to get a couple, so we could see if it would work. We’d share it with the Australian schools if it does.”

“That’s brilliant, Hagrid.” Harry beamed.

Hagrid puffed up his chest. He agreed. “Thanks. Want to feed them?”

He almost laughed at their panicked looks. He gave his new pets some more meat. He couldn’t wait until he and Dumbledore really dug into the problem of the sick devils. He wanted to save them. He wanted to save them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note – The Tasmanian Devils are being threatened severely by a contagious cancer. The Bunyip and Yowies are Australian cryptids derived from the Aboriginal culture.


End file.
